


Sweet Spot

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Biting, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Up, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Reminiscing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: After an amicable break-up, Duncan invites you to his pool party. Little do you know your other ex-boyfriend, Michael also showed up to the party. A bit too much to drink for all of you, lingering feelings for both men, and Duncan’s ridiculously huge pool make for an intoxicating combination…
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader/Duncan Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that sex scene in Spring Breakers. You know the one :P

You nervously straightened out your short party dress as you stepped out of your Uber.

Staring up at the huge house in front of you, you shook your head.

You had forgotten how big Duncan’s mansion really was. Almost as big as his….

Alright, no, no, no. You were not going down that road again, no matter how much you wanted to.

The only man who had ever rivaled Duncan’s size was your other ex-boyfriend Michael.

You thought about him for a moment, a familiar pang hitting your heart, as you wondered what the blonde was doing right now, if he was missing you…

Fuck. You came to party and forget all about your exes for a moment, and here you were thinking about them again.

Shaking your head, you reached the front entrance, and pressed the doorbell, nervously wringing your hands together as you waited.

Maybe going to your ex-boyfriend’s party so soon after you two had broken up wasn’t such a great idea, thinking about it now. You two had split on fairly good terms, but really, who was to say you two wouldn’t just end up fucking again at the end of the night?

Duncan opened the door, a smile wide across his handsome face, and beckoned you inside.

“Y/N, I’m so glad you decided to come! I wasn’t sure if you were gonna come...”

You smiled back at him, that familiar warm feeling in your gut blooming as you started in his azure eyes.

Fuck, you had forgotten how pretty his eyes really were…

“I-I need a drink,” You stuttered, leaving Duncan still standing at the door, and pushing past a group of drunk guys.

You quickly found your solace in a bottle of Jack you knew Duncan kept under the sink for when he had a rough day and threw your head back as the burning alcohol poured down your throat.

You fucking knew this was a bad idea, you both still had feelings for each other, and you both knew it, so why the fuck did you say yes when Duncan had invited you?

But if you left, it would look super bad, especially because you had promised Duncan you would come.

Grimacing at the harsh taste of the alcohol, you took another swig, figuring if you had to spend the next couple of hours with your ex, you weren’t gonna be sober for it.

It wasn’t that much later, barely buzzed, that you quickly stuffed the bottle of Jack back under the sink when you saw Duncan heading over to where you were in the kitchen.

“Hey!” You smile brightly at him. “Sorry I left earlier, I was just-uh-really thirsty, yeah.”

“No problem, hey, I get it,” He rested a hand on your shoulder, and you struggled not to shiver at his faint, but reassuring touch.

“I want you to meet someone, he’s really cool, I think you’ll like him.”

You grabbed onto Duncan’s hand as he led you through the crowd, the familiar feel of it making you wanted to cry. You missed him so badly…

Duncan stopped, and let go of your hand, as you silently mourned its loss. He tapped a guy on his shoulder, smiling as he turned around, and you gasped.

Michael.

Fucking Michael was here too.

Fuck.

Michael’s smile fell as his eyes met yours beside Duncan’s, and you were sure your expressions mirrored one another’s.

“Y/N??! What are you doing here?”

You both gawked at each other in silence for a few more awkward seconds before Duncan broke the silence.

“Wait, you two know each other?”

“We used to date,” Michael said, before you could say anything, and you refused to meet Duncan’s probing stare, as you fiddled with the bracelets on your wrist.

“I…I have to pee.” You said, awkwardly, as you practically ran away from them both, trying desperately to find an empty room to break down in.

On your way, you quickly grabbed the bottle of Jack once more, and rushed upstairs to Duncan’s master bedroom.

It wasn’t your first choice, but after walking in on two couples fucking, you were just glad to finally see an empty room.

You locked the door and sat down beside the bed where you and Duncan used to make love all night long, stifling your sobs as you poured the Jack down your throat.

Seeing Duncan had been bad enough, the wound still fresh, but seeing Michael was a whole nother level of pain.

He was your first love, and it was like your stitches were ripped open wide all over again.

You had actually broken up with him because you loved him so much, and you didn’t think you deserved him, figuring you were doing him a favor by freeing him of your constant presence.

The tears finally let loose down your cheeks, as you finished off the bottle of Jack, starting to feel tipsy.

You rummaged through Duncan’s suitcase you knew was still stuffed under his bed for impromptu business trips, finding the travel sized vodka bottle, unfinished from the time he had first taken you to Paris.

You remembered that trip like it was yesterday. Duncan had treated you like a princess that whole weekend, buying you anything you wanted, and eating you out after taking you out to 5-star restaurants.

You could still feel his stubble on the inside of your thighs, and you shivered as a wave of wetness hit your cunt at the steamy memory.

It was crazy how in love with still were with the both of them, in different ways, but still somehow similar.

You wondered how the hell they even knew each other. They seemed to be friends, and that made everything even stranger, wondering how the hell you never came up in conversations between the two of them.

You finished off the tiny bottle of vodka, rummaging around the suitcase for more booze, and groaning when you found none.

You took a quick peek at the bedside clock, realizing how much time had passed while you were hiding in the bedroom.

Duncan must’ve figured you left or something after never coming back, and you swore as you sat up, swaying dizzily on your feet as you threw the empty bottles of alcohol behind you.

The music was gone, and so was the loud hustle and bustle of the partygoer’s downstairs. You crept down the stairs slowly as you listened to two voices talking, the words drifting out by the pool area, which was barely audible through a little crack in the sliding glass door.

Michael and Duncan.

You stopped in your tracks, as you eavesdropped on their conversation.

“God, what kind of asshole am I? Who invites their ex to a party they’re throwing less than 2 weeks after they broke up?”

That was definitely Duncan.

“Yeah well, at least you don’t look like a total dumbass right now. I didn’t even know you two dated.”

Michael.

“Dude, did you even hear me? I am a dumbass.”

You stepped down the stairs all the way, making your presence finally known to the two men.

“Yeah, well, at least you two didn’t run into your exes at a party one of them threw.”

They both turned their heads to look at you in surprise.

“Y/N, I thought you left,” Duncan slurred, drunkenly.

You shook your head, taking in the scene before you. Numerous bottles of booze were lying dormant on the stone tile, both of the men’s glances at you hazy and unfocused. They were sitting on Duncan’s expensive pool seats, hunched over and looking absolutely miserable.

Great. So, all 3 of you were wasted.

“I was just hiding in our old bedroom, getting drunk,” You said, the alcohol making you surprisingly truthful.

Duncan looked at you sadly, a pained expression on his face as he surveyed your tear-tracked face, red and puffy.

“Hey, h-hey, c’mere,” He said, beckoning you over with open arms, that you quickly fell into.

You openly started sobbing on his shoulder, as his arms wrapped around you in a hug that you had been missing for weeks. You felt absolutely pathetic, crying on your ex’s shoulder, as your other ex-watched, but you didn’t even care, just breathing in the familiar scene of Duncan’s spicy smelling cologne.

You pulled out of the hug, looking over at Michael who was awkwardly looking anywhere but at the two of you, and sighed.

“But I could’ve been ok, if you hadn’t been here too. Seeing you really broke me,” You slurred.

“I broke you? Y/N, you broke my fucking heart,” Michael stood up, his tall height making him loom over you. “And you never even told me why,” he whispered, unshed tears shining in his blue eyes.

You face crumpled in pain as the wound was now completely ripped open, and you choked out, “I had to. I loved you so much, and I couldn’t bear the thought that one day you would leave me because you didn’t feel the same.”

Michael looked absolutely baffled at your confession and cupped your face gently as he wiped the tears under your eyes.

“That’s the st-stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I loved you so fucking much, I never would’ve left you.”

You gasped as he captured your lips in a passionate kiss, sliding his delicious tongue in your mouth, and nibbling on your bottom lip.

You forget how good he was at kissing and wound your arms around him as the kiss deepened, a part of your heart finally being healed at him kissing you again after so long.

Breaking away from the kiss, you remembered Duncan, and whirled around to see him watching the two of you intently.

“D-Duncan I-,” You paused, taking a deep breath. “I want you too.”

He chuckled lowly, sauntering over and whispering in your ear, “Still so fucking greedy.”

He kissed, you tongue practically fucking your mouth, and you gasped at the filthiness, a fresh wave of arousal hitting your cunt hard.

You moaned into Duncan’s mouth as you felt Michael’s lips attach themselves to your neck and start sucking.

“F-fuck, I’m so fucking hot,” You panted, quickly stripping off all of your clothes, and diving into the pool.

Coming up for air, you saw the two men staring down at you and shedding their clothes, and you whimpered upon seeing their cocks, wondering how in the fuck you were going to take them both.

They simultaneously jumped in at the same time, and you squealed as the water splashed over you, giggling childishly.

Michael caught your laugh, and playfully splashed you some more.

“Stop!” You cried out, trying to hide behind Duncan as a shield, while Michael laughed.

Michael finally caught up to you, splashing you once last time before pinning your wrists to your sides, and kissing you deeply once more.

You moaned into the kiss, probably as wet as the pool at this point, and gasped as he shoved you up against the pool wall, lifting you up so that your bare legs were wrapped around his waist.

Duncan swam over, and started kissing the side of your neck, laving circles with his tongue, as Michael slipped a hand down and started fingerfucking you roughly.

You threw your head back against the wall, bumping it softly, and cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Michael’s thick finger pumping into you.

You felt Duncan’s lips detach themselves from your neck, and you opened your eyes, confused at where we went, before you felt a tongue laving itself over your clit slowly.

You gasped as you held onto Michael tightly, as Duncan ate you out from underwater, whining and burrowing your face in his neck.

“Shh, shh, I know sweetheart. Let us take care of you, okay?”

You nodded, and started thrusting against Duncan’s face underwater, the stubble scratching against your thighs.

Duncan came up for air, and shook his head, as he took you from Michael’s grasp, lifting you up so that your ass was sitting on the edge of the pool, your ex-boyfriend’s face looming between your thighs.

Duncan’s dove right back into your soaked pussy, and you whimpered, as you held on tightly to Michael’s hand, as he watched with arousal at how Duncan was eating you out.

“F-fuck, FUCK!” You shouted as you came hard against Duncan’s stubbled chin, still vigorously eating you out.

Duncan licked up every last trace of your come, chin slick with wetness, as Michael pulled you back into his arms, kissing you gently, and stroking your wet hair.

You straddled Michael’s waist once more as you grew aroused again, already ready for another orgasm.

You grinded against his large erect cock, as he groaned, head against your shoulder.

Duncan watched the two of you intently, before his eyes lit up with an idea, mumbling, “I’ll be right back.”

You whined as Michael pushed you back against the pool wall, once more, hitching your leg up higher as you both shamelessly grinded against each other.

You gripped the pool wall behind you with one hand for purchase, before Michael guided his cock in-between your wet folds, and pushed in, making you throw your head back and gasp at his size.

Fuck, you had missed that big cock so much.

He slowly pushed in all the way, making sure you were okay, before driving himself in and out of you rapidly.

You held onto him for dear life, as he fucked you hard, head feeling abnormally clear after hours of intoxication.

“Michael, fuck,” You cried as he brought a palm up to the pool wall beside your head, driving himself in deeper, and grunting animalistically.

You heard a splash, and opened your eyes to see Duncan had returned, holding up a bottle of lube and grinning.

Oh fuck.

Duncan swam over to the two of you and carefully lubed his fingers up before slowly sliding one digit between your cheeks.

You gasped at the intrusion, there being a slight burn before you relaxed, and groaned at the sensation of being filled on both ends.

“You like that babe? You remember how I used to fuck you in the ass?”

You nodded; mouth opened in a perpetual gasp as you were still being pumped into by Michael.

Duncan slid in another finger, and then another, and you felt like you were about to burst if he didn’t start fucking you right now.

“D-Duncan, please,” You begged pitifully.

“Please what, Y/N?”

You moaned loudly as Michael’s cock found your G-Spot, and whimpered, “Please fuck me in the ass, please right now!”

“Anything for you, princess.” Duncan obliged, shifting you around so that you were still riding Michael’s cock, but that he was behind you now.

He removed his fingers, and you gasped as he pushed in all the way, reveling in the feeling of being stuffed full by your two ex-boyfriends.

You threw your head back so that it was now resting on Duncan’s shoulder, as you rode both of them, their cocks hitting you perfectly in all the right spots.

“Babe, please fuck me.” You whimpered.

“Which one of us, princess?” Michael grunted, still balls-deep in your pussy.

“Both!” You cried as they both began fucking your holes. “I need you both!”

They laughed in unison, and you latched into Michael, as Duncan latched onto you from behind, fucking you vigorously now.

You felt the wettest you’d ever been in your entire life, being fucked by both of your ex-boyfriends, their cocks being the biggest you’d ever had. Were you dreaming right now?

Michael drew you out of your trance as his thrusts got quicker, “Mm’gonna come, fuck.”

“Me too,” Duncan grunted, as he fisted one of his hands in your hair, tugging gently.

“Come with us, Y/N.” Michael, still thrusting hard.

You cried out in ecstasy as you came on both of their cocks impaling you delightfully, and Michael bit your neck as he pumped your cunt full of his come.

Duncan groaned loudly from behind you as you felt him come in your ass, and all 3 of you held on tightly to each other, as you came down from your highs.

Duncan sighed, as he brushed your hair back from your neck, kissing the spot where Michael had bit you gently.

“You did so well for us, sweetheart.”

“So good,” Michael agreed, capturing your lips.

You all just basked in the moment, savoring the feeling of both men still inside you, and wrapped around you, when Duncan cursed.

“What the fuck am I supposed to tell my pool cleaner?”


End file.
